Dragon Ball X Special- Legend of the Enerjor
by VorticalFiveStudios
Summary: After being thrown out into a forest because of his lack of power, Tearic the saiyan was adopted by a tuffle named Jorp, who is also the father of Dr. Raichi, the creator of Hatchiyack. What new and exciting adventures await him in the future?


Dragon Ball X Special- Legend of the Enerjor

Disclaimer- The following is a non-profit fan fiction. I don't own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, or Dragon Ball AF.

Authors note- In this story, tuffles and saiyans are the same height

Many years ago, on a planet far away from Earth, there lived two races. The saiyans were violent and usually uncivilized creatures who loved to fight. The tuffles were a very advanced race who preferred brains over brawns. Now, as you probably already know, one night, during a full moon, the saiyans transformed and wiped out the tuffles. What you don't know about that was this: there was a saiyan that helped the tuffles not too long ago. This saiyan lived with the tuffles all his life and protected them from almost every known danger. This, is the story of one of the first pure of heart saiyans, Tearic.

Long ago on planet Plant, a saiyan child was born. Unlike most of the other saiyans, the child lacked the ability to fight. By the time he was 1.5 years old, both of his parents had given up hope on him. They left him stranded in the middle of the forest to fend for himself. All the saiyans believed he would die in about 10 hours. They would have been right, if it wasn't for a nearby traveling tuffle.  
The tuffle's name was Jorp. He was traveling through the forest studying the plants and animals in it. He didn't feel worried at all, especially because he knew all of the closest saiyans were over 5000 miles away. Then, he heard a noise. A noise coming from a location not too far from his. It sounded like crying. As Jorp walked toward the sound, he thought to himself, "Who could be crying way out here? It can't be a saiyan. Did a tuffle child get lost out here?"  
When he finally saw what was making the sound, he froze. He didn't expect there to be a saiyan baby here. Jorp knew even when a saiyan was an infant, they're still insanely dangerous. He wasn't trained for what would happen in this type of scenario. When the infant turned and looked at him however, instead of attacking the tuffle, he tried to run away. Jorp was confused. No saiyan would ever try to run away from a foe. The tuffle took out a scouter and scanned him. His power level was only 0.92. Jorp knew that probably meant that this saiyan was thrown out for his inability to fight. He honestly felt bad for the little guy. If he wasn't helped soon, he would die. Jorp wasn't about to let that happen. He picked up the child and said, "Don't be afraid anymore kid. I'm taking you to come live with me. From now on, your name is Tearic and you will be my son. You'll be raised like a tuffle, not a saiyan."  
"Tearic!" the toddler said happily.  
"You like that name don't you? Tearic was also the name of the god of peace and tranquility."  
"Daddy!"  
"Yes Tearic, I'm your new father."

As Jorp walked out of the forest, he told Tearic, "You're gonna have a new home and a new family. You'll have shelter, food, clothes and a bed. Let's just hope the commander will allow me to take you there."  
"Jorp, what do you think you're doing with that thing?" a familiar voice asked.  
Jorp turned to the person and frowned. It was commander Sharn. The commander was very strict when it came to saiyans. "The poor little guy was left abandoned, so I'm taking him home with me." He said.  
"Unexceptable" the commander said. "Saiyans are wild, violent, and untamable creatures. Put that beast back where you found it right now. That's an order."  
Jorp, who was now angered, said, "Sir, please! He can't defend himself! His own family abandoned him! He doesn't have a home anymore! He's not able to fight! He's harmless! Please general, give him a year! Give him a year to prove he's harmless!"  
"...Fine. He can stay. However, if he causes too much trouble, he's getting thrown back in the forest and you're being thrown in jail. Oh, and get the brat some new clothes." said Sharn.  
"Understood," said Jorp.

"This is your new home," Jorp said to Tearic as he walked up to his house. "No more living in the forest for you."  
As Jorp walked through the door, his wife, without looking at him, asked "Hello Jorp, how was your day?"  
"Very good Moon." he replied. "Is our boy home yet?"  
"No, Raichi isn't home from school yet."  
"Too bad, I'm sure he would really like to meet his new brother."  
"Brother? What do you...," She turned to him and noticed the saiyan, now wearing traditional tuffle clothes, on Jorp's shoulder. "Is that... a saiyan!?" she asked in disbelief.  
Jorp grinned. "As a matter of fact it is. I found him stranded in the middle of the..."  
"Are you insane!?" she screamed. "Saiyans are psychotic! He'll kill us in our sleep!"  
"Calm down," Jorp replied. "He's harmless. Doesn't even know how to fight. He tried to run away when he saw me."  
"Don't be ridiculous. Every saiyan is a fighter. They're all extremely dangerous. They don't know the meaning of peace"  
"Moon, you're always so paranoid. You know you have to take risks sometimes to do the right thing."  
Right after Jorp finished his sentence, Raichi walked through the door. Moon turned to him and said "Hello Raichi. Did you have a good day at school?"  
"It could have gone better" Raichi replied. "Some of the teachers think I'm crazy because of my theories on creating energy from a desire for revenge. You ok? You seem kind of angry."  
"It's nothing really. It's just that your father thought it would be a good idea to get you a new brother..."  
"A brother!? Where is he!? Can I see him!? Please!"  
"He's right over here," replied Jorp. "His name is Tearic. He's a saiyan."  
"Cool!" said Raichi. "I've always wanted a brother!"  
"You mean you don't care that he's a saiyan?" asked Moon.  
"As long as he's my brother and I can trust him, I don't care what species he is."

As the years passed, Tearic began to grow more and more civilized. All of the tuffles who had once despised him now took a liking toward him. Tearic and Raichi now had a very brotherly bond. He went to school and got the highest grades in the class. He was one of the first pure hearted saiyans.  
On one fateful day however, something happened to him. Something that would change his life forever. To explain it, let's start at the beginning of that day.  
Everything was going normal at first. Tearic woke up, went to school, and came back home, which was the normal routine for a tuffle child. When he got home though, thats when the events began to change.  
As soon as Tearic walked through the door, he yelled "Mom! Dad! Bro! I'm home!"  
Raichi looked up from his homework at Tearic. He smiled and said "Hey brother. Don't bother looking for Mother and Father"  
"What? Why?"  
"Mom has a meeting today and Dad... when he and his crew where mining today, they found something... weird."  
"What do you mean by weird?"  
"I mean nobody knows what it is. Not even the top tuffle scientists can figure it out.  
"What did it look like?"  
"It was like a blue sphere. It gave off a cyan aura somehow. It was glowing too. Not to mention nothing except the machinery was able to pick it up. Dad and his team are studying it right now at the science center."  
"Cool! I'm gonna go see it for myself."  
"I don't think that's a very good..." He stopped talking when he saw Tearic running out the door. "Tearic!" He sighed. "Might as well be talking to the wind. He has always been the curious one. Oh well. I'm sure everything will be fine."  
If that were true, than the tuffles would have been wiped out by the saiyans a lot sooner.

"Finally here," Tearic said to himself as he walked up to the science center. "Wonder what that blue sphere that brother told me about is."  
When he walked through the door, he could hear several questions coming from the crowd in front of him.  
"What is that thing?"  
"Is it radioactive?"  
"Why is it giving off that aura?"  
Tearic walked up to his father. "Hey Dad!" he said.  
"Hello Tearic. How did you know where I was?" Jorp asked.  
"Raichi told me. Where's this sphere I've heard about?"  
"I guess it wouldn't hurt you to look at it. It's in that glass container over there."  
"Cool!" Tearic said as he walked over to the container everyone was crowded around. The object inside looked exactly like how Raichi described it. He tapped on the glass. "Whats this thing made of?"  
Suddenly, the sphere began to float. It passed through the glass as if it weren't there. Then, at a speed faster than light, it flew head on into Tearic. After that, the orb was nowhere to be found and Tearic was unconscious.  
"Tearic! Tearic!" Jorp screamed. "How could I let this happen? We need to get him to the hospital now!"

An hour had passed since that event. Tearic was now lying in a hospital bed and was hooked up to a machine.  
"You're going to be alright," Jorp said. "You're going to be alright."  
"This is weird," the doctor said.  
"What is?" asked Jorp.  
"All of his vitals are fine, so why is he still like that? Tell me Jorp, what events happened before he passed out?"  
"All I know for sure is that a blue sphere flew into him and after that, the sphere was nowhere to be found and my son is unconscious."  
"A blue sphere? I was wondering what that blue stuff was flowing through his body."  
"Huh? Does that mean he absorbed it?"  
"I believe so."  
"Wait... it all makes sense now! I've heard stories about this but I never believed them!"  
"Stories about what?"  
"About Dr. Lipe's missing experiment. Legend has it that long ago a tuffle scientist named Lipe created something. Something that could give a pure of heart saiyan unbelievable power. Other tuffle scientists believed it was too dangerous, so they decided to hide it underground. However when they hid it, the walls collapsed on top of them, and that power up was never found again until now."  
"So what you're saying is..."  
"He now has amazing power. He could save us from anything that tries to attack the tuffles!"  
"Is there a way for others to get this form?"  
"Yes there is. There are actually three ways. One is he gives all his energy along with his life to another being. The second way is if another life form kills him. The final way is if he has kids. There's limits to these methods though. The only people who can get this form must have at least some saiyan blood. However, they have to be pure of heart. Can you please get a scouter for me?"  
"Uh... Ok." Said the doctor as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a scouter. He handed it to Jorp.  
"Why do you keep a scouter in your pocket instead of just leaving it on your face?" asked Jorp as he attached the device to his ear.  
"You think that's weird? I wasn't the one who took a saiyan that he found in the mountains home to keep as a pet," the doctor replied.  
"First of all, I treat him like a son, not a pet. And second, I found him in the forest, not the mountains." He clicked the button on the scouter. "Incredible. Its going off the scale!" Suddenly, the scouter burst into a million pieces.  
"Are you alright sir?"  
"Yeah, but his power level, it's amazing!"  
Just then, Tearic woke up. "Dad," he said. "What happened?"  
"I'll tell you what happened," Jorp replied. "You became the new protector of the tuffles."

No truer words could have been said then on that day. Tearic protected the tuffles from every known danger. He stopped the first three saiyan invasions (All of these were ones without the full moon). He even destroyed several alien races that were trying to conquer the planet. He named this new form Enerjor, after the tuffle god of chaos. However, this new position as savior of the tuffles didn't change the fact that he still had to go to school. He hardly ever trained, so he still had no idea what true powers he possessed. At the age of 15, he met Harp, a tuffle girl who he fell in love with. At the age of 21, he was now married to her and they had a saiyan/tuffle hybrid 1 month old daughter named Nova. Tearic had a good life. However, one day at the observatory...

"Sir," an observer said as he looked through a telescope. "Do you see what I see?"  
"What do you see?" asked the professor.  
"It looks like a metallic planet, and by the looks of it, it's on a crash course with this planet!"  
"Say what!? Let me see!" The professor pushed the scientist out of the way and looked through the telescope. To his surprise, the scientist was right. "Oh my God..."  
"What are we supposed to do sir!?"  
"There is only one thing we can do if we want to survive."  
"Do... Do you mean...?"  
"Yes. Call Tearic right now."

It was a warm sunny day. Tearic and Harp were sitting outside at the park. Harp turned to Nova, who was sleeping peacefully in her carriage. She smiled. "What do you think she'll be when she grows up?" she asked Tearic.  
"To be completely honest," Tearic replied. "I have no idea. I don't think she'll be the future defender of the tuffles, although she is the second Enerjor. Let's just hope that she will be a kind, honest person." Suddenly, Tearic's cell phone began to ring. He answered the call. "Hello?"  
"Are you Tearic?" the person on the other line asked.  
"Thats my name, don't wear it out." Tearic replied with a smile.  
"Oh thank God I found you! We need you to get to the local observatory ASAP."  
"Come on, this was supposed to be my one day off. I wanted to spend it with my family."  
"ASAP!" he repeated.  
Tearic sighed. "Fine, I'll be there soon." He ended the call and turned to his wife and daughter. "We need to go. Someone wants me to report to the observatory now, so how about you two come with me?"  
"Alright, we'll go with you." Harp said as she got up. "As long as you're the one who pushes the carriage this time. My arms are kind of sore.  
"Fine," He said as he got up. "Let's get going."

Five minutes later, they arrived at the observatory. As soon as they walked in, professor Kalion turned to them. "Oh, thank god your here!" the professor exclaimed. "Who are these two that you brought here?"  
"Nice to meet you," Tearic replied. "This is Harp, my wife."  
"Hello." said Harp.  
"And this is Nova, our daughter."  
"A saiyan/tuffle hybrid?" asked Kalion. "I didn't think that would be possible, but we can discuss that later." He pointed to a monitor on the wall. It showed the metal object zooming towards their planet. "Do you see that metallic planet on the screen?"  
"I wouldn't think of it as a planet, but yes, I see it."  
"It's on a crash course with this planet. It's one tenth of this planet's size. It's about 1 billion light years away, but it's going at 1,000 light years per second. We need you to stop it as soon as... what the hell!?" Suddenly, the object stopped moving. "Tearic, I'm happy that you stopped it, but you didn't have to show off!"  
"That... wasn't me."  
"Huh? But if it wasn't you, than what..." The power went out. "Damn it Root! You told me you paid the electric bill!  
"What's going on?" Harp asked.  
The monitor suddenly turned back on. However, instead of it showing the metal object, it showed the face of a mysterious robot. Nova woke up from her nap and saw what was on the monitor. She began to cry.  
The robot looked angered. He yelled "Someone shut up that goddamn infant!"  
Harp, who was now scared, put a pacifier in Nova's mouth. The baby stopped crying.  
"Now can I speak without any interruptions?" the robot said.  
"I… I guess." the professor replied.  
"Good. I am Zote of the droikes. We are a traveling group of robots who destroy planets with our black hole bombs. However, we also seek to be the strongest army in the universe, so we form alliances with other strong beings. We are on the mecha comet, the object that you believed was on a crash course with your pathetic planet. Anyway, down to business. Tearic, we want you to join us. Keep in mind that if you decline this offer, we will destroy your puny planet."  
"What did you just say?!" asked Tearic in shock.  
"Can you not hear me? Fine I'll bring you a little bit closer." Zote pushed a button which teleported Tearic to where the transmission was being filmed. He appeared behind Zote.  
"How did Tearic get there?!" asked Harp.

"Where am I?" Tearic asked.  
"You're in my domain now, saiyan." Zote replied. "Anyway, do you except my invitation to my army?"  
"I'll never join you!"  
"So be it. Looks like you don't care about your world." He turned to the keyboard getting ready to warp a black hole bomb a few feet away from him down to the planet. "It's really too bad. This is the last bomb we have. It's a shame that we need to use it on such a puny rock ball."  
"NO!" screamed Tearic as he transformed into the Enerjor. "I won't let you!" He charged at Zote and tried to throw a punch at him.  
Zote saw that attack coming from a mile away. He caught Tearic's fist and threw him to the ground. He picked him up by the neck. "Any last words ape?"  
Tearic spotted the bomb that Zote was supposed to send down to the planet and detonate. He grinned. "You bet I do." He pointed his hand at the bomb, getting ready to shoot a ki blast at it. His head turned toward the monitor. "Harp, Raichi, Dad, everyone, I'm sorry it had to come to this, but there's no other way. Tell everyone I'll miss them. So long, my friends and family." He shot the blast at the bomb detonating it. The black hole it created swallowed the mecha comet and everyone inside it, including Tearic.

Everyone back at the observatory had seen what happened over the monitor. Everyone was in shock of what just happened. Harp burst into tears. "WHY!?" She exclaimed. "Why did this have to happen!? He was so young!"  
"I understand this is hard for you to except." said Kalion. "Tearic was a brave saiyan. He gave his life to protect us. He has shown us that not all saiyans are psychotic murderers. He may be gone, but the memory of him will never die. Let us honor him by following the example he showed us about the saiyans."  
"Ok." replied Harp who was still in tears.

And so ends the story of Tearic, the protector of the tuffles... or is it still not over? Is he somehow still alive? If he is, where is he? And what will happen to his wife and daughter in the future? Find out all of these answers and more on Dragon Ball X!

Thanks for reading! Remember to comment on what you thought about my story!


End file.
